1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices by which children can learn and practice baseball skills, and more particularly relates to such a device that adjustably mounts a ball-rebound net as well as means for practicing hitting stationary balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sports equipment by which children can learn and practice how to hit and pitch a ball, are quite limited. Although it is known to use rebound nets to practice pitching and throwing at a target, conventional devices tend to the heavy, cumbersome, and often are not easily adjustable especially by a youngster. Similarly, although it is known to use a tethered ball or a tee device for allowing young players to practice by hitting at stationary balls, conventional devices do not provide the youngster with a convenient way to practice these various types of stationary ball-hitting techniques. It is further noted that to provide a youngster with such a wide range of practice capabilities tends to be relatively expensive.